Memories
by Misstress Murder
Summary: Alois is up to his old tricks again but this time he seems interested in Sebastian and his past a past that he would rather not relive but when Alois gets his hands on a reaper sythe then Sebastian has no coice but to relive those painful memories rated m
1. Unconverd

**A/N i know i know i should be writing rain drops on roses but i woke up and HAD to write this!**

**Warnings: Yoai, Non-con, kinda dark, Grammer and lackthereof.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastians P.O.V<strong>

it was a day just like any other really i awoke at six and started to get breakfast ready but there was something different i had been having a feeling most of late that i was being watched and i overheard the other servents complaning about it aswell and the young master and his company have been feeling so most of late also and but today i felt as ease doing my daily chores which made me realize that whoever was watching us got bored or they were making there move so when all the other servents came into the kitchen i told them to be on there toes they only nodded and then i started breakfast for Ciel as soon as that was almost done i went to wake him by now it was seven so i walked into his room and pulled open the blinds just like i always do but when i turned i did not see my wonderful Ciel but the horrorble little brat Alois Trancy

"where is my young master Earl Trancy?" i asked in my most polite tone as if nothing was wrong but under that nice smile i was seething

"oh don't worry he's not what i want this time" he said with that dammend sadistic smirk of his

"then why are you here?" i asked now leaning up againts the wall and letting the smile drop

"i was bored woth Ciel and he even agreed with this for you see we're all interested in the most talked about Demon of the underworld i mean even Hannah and Claude have heard about you" he said getting that look as if something bad we're to happen just as he said that i felt Claude and Hannah both coming from ether side of me i simply jumped and grabbed Alois

"you might want to all them off if you value your own life" i said positioning one of my knives that i got from god knows where at his neck

"Hannah! Sebastian said he would kill me!" he scremed into my ear

"please refrain from screaming into my ear" i said letting the knife drop i had no time for this Breakfast was getting cold and the young master would bit my head off if he did not eat but letting my guard down for that few moments was my fisrt mistake that day and then black

* * *

><p><strong>Ciels P.O.V<strong>

i was sitting at the trancy estate waiting for the fool Alois to get back from my estate and as i sat there i noticed a number of other people comming in like Lau and the undertaker and even those dammned Shinigami what were they here for? and just as i thought that i saw Claude come in with an unconscious Sebastian over his shoulder everybody saw it for i heard gasps all around the room

"what the hell?" i asked outraged

"well thats why your all here! haven't you ever wondered what Sebastians past was like? that and of corse none of you excpet for Ciel knew that he was a demon just like my Claude and Hannah!" said Alois skiping around and then he whistled and the three servents that were always with one another and they were bringing in what looked like a bed

"what do you plan on doing might i ask?" said Undertaker looking at his fellow shinigami who started to look worried

"i plan on doing this!" he said as he grabed Grells chainsaw and pointed it as Sebastian

"Sebastian i order you to awake and dodge that chainsaw" i said only to amuse myself but then the Shinigami let out a sigh of releaf and Sebastian did as he was told but the look on his face was pure terror and Claude grabbed the Chainsaw away from Alois he seemed angry

"what the hell Claude?" screamed Alois reaching for Grells Reaper sythe but Claude smiply pused him to the floor he seemed angry about something

"do you have any idea what you almost did?" he suddenly screamed into Alois' face

"Claude he's just a child and a human one at that" said Hannah comming over to help a shaking Alois off the floor

"well then he needs to know!" Claude said bitterly throwing Grells Reaper sythe to the floor beside him and helping Sebastain out of his shocked and terrofyed state

"i'll tell them then because you seem to pissed to do it with out screaming again" said Undertaker in that way of his

"you see it acts difrently on a demon like Sebastian then it would on a human like Ciel on Ciel it would just let us see his memoris and such but on Sebastian he would have to relive it all and it seems from the look on his face that he had a very hard life as a human" said Undertaker playing with his hair

"yes it had to be ether very painful or he had to be very ruthless because he is talked about in the underwould like a god from the day he turned into a Demon" said Claude with a mixtrue of admeration and hate laced within his voice and before any of us knew what happened Alois grabbed the Chainsaw and stabbed Sebastian in the back with it he instantly fell to the floor and his eyes were dead then his life started from the time he was a mear child to the time when he was sixteen years of age in a flash then it slowed down and we all took our seats to watch Hannah, Claude and the rest of the Shinigami all seemed to be crying for Sebastian but why?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oohhhh what could have happened to sebastian in his life as a human that made even Claude Cry? hummm well lets find out! next Chappie! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes my children i have left it at a Cliffy! -sadistic laughter-**


	2. things that are better left unsaid

**A/N: Guess whaaaaat! I'M BACK! sorry my sisters comp broke and my nepew has been useing my comp to watch movies! life -sighs- it gets in the way of good fan fics!**

**Warnings: kinda Dark I guess...Non-Con, Sadness and all of that jazz grammar and lackthereof also this chapter is based during the Time of B.C. and I'm making Sebastian and his family just very fair skined Romens and a Noble family but you'll have to read to find out how i do that! and also i know nothing about Sebastians past so this is just out of my head...**

_Italic- Sebastians past_

Normal- Talking and stuffs like that

* * *

><p><strong>Ciels P.O.V<strong>

"hold on can you pause these types of things?" i asked more then a little annoyed with Grells constant whinings nothing good had happened yet it just showed Sebastian waking up one morning and a servent coming in to help him get dressed like he helped me do every morning Grell only nodded and paused it

"you o-only have a few moments before it starts again...what i-is it Ciel?" asked Willam who i for one was shocked to see crying for Sebastian who he consistantly called a heathen

"why the hell are you Crying for him? you hate his guts and could care less if he suffered the worst fate possable" i asked i needed answers and i wanted them now

"because like Claude stated Earlier Sebastian had a very hard life it was a life full of pain and useing a death sythe on a demon for instance he has to relive everything we watch and also like he said the great Ly- Sebastian must have been something special for he caught the eye of per-" he the suddnly stopped like he'd said something he shouldn't have

"just watch and find out..." said Grell glearing at Willam and he in return shuging apologetically and giving a Kicked puppy look i only nodded how could Sebastian have had a harder life then Alois and I?

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastians Past<strong>

_I awoke ay dawn like always and a new slave came in and placed my clothes for the day on my dresser and left when she was done with her task i could tell she was new because she made eye contact after i got dressed i walked out of my room and found her cleaninig up a vase that my brother most likely knocked down i snuck up behind her and put my mouth right next to her ear and whispered _

_"a bit of advise you might not want to make eye contact with my brother or my little sister " and when she jumped she almost hit me with the shards of glass in her hand but lucky for me (and my pretty face) i caught her hand_

_"I'm so sorry...i will refrain frim making eye contact with you or anyone else in the house" she said averting her eyes_

_"no no it's fine you can make eye contact with me and mother and in enough time little sister but my little brother will punish you without hesitation he's been spending a bit to much time with the slave drivers...really I'm helping you if anything" i said letting go of her she was a sweet girl and from the looks of her she was persian_

_"oh...thank you I'm new to this life so...forgive me for asking but can you show me around? the other Slaves are rude and just scoff when i ask...also i know nobodys names...i was told by another women that if you don't adress them correctly the punisment will be harsh..." she said looking into my eyes i smiled and nodded and as we were walking around the house it was nothing like our kings (_I'm to lazy to look up what there really called..) _but it was home_

_"ah and this is the Family" i said with a wave of my hand "this is my mother just call her lady trust me on that this is father you should call him Lord this is my little brother Lucius and my little sister Aurora just adress them theie names" i said walking over and grabing the toy that Lucius took from Aurora and handing it back to her _

_"um...if you don't mind my asking why do you all look difrent then the other romens that live here?" she asked and made father laugh_

_"Darling don't tell her were not sure we can trust her yet..." said my mother it was scary how well she knew him...how she knew all of us...better then any other mother in rome knew her child but that might be because she actrully raised us and not some slave _

_"shes all the way from Persia shes no threat" my father said and my mother sighed heavly and waved her hand i myself tensed and stood by the yonger children me being sixteen my brother only ten and little Aurora was only five i was the on;y one out of the children that understood that telling our family Secret was something that was not to be taken lightly_

_"well you see it seems that we have been bleased by the gods with unimaginable beauty our children are all part Albino that it seems my fathers blood skiped my generation our eldist Lycaon has my skin and eyes while everything else is his mothers his hair the shape of his face and even his body our middle child Lucius has his mothers skin and eyes while everything else is mine but Aurora our only daughter has her mothers soft blue eyes my skin and hair but she is mostly her mothers child their beauty is unriveled by any others even your princess could never compare to Lycaon" he said only the way he could he gushed over us like that all the time and he always brought us up with great manners so as he could show us off to the other nobles and make them more envious of him but knowing that i had caught the eye of the romen princess made him more proud then anything else that he might even become the father of the next king of rome_

_"only one more question...why such odd names?" she asked dumbly and when we all staired at her she continued "well while Lycaon is beautiful i don't quite understand..."_

_"ah well that is a simple answer did you know that names have meanings? well Lycaon means wolf while Lucius means Light and Aurora means Dawn we named our childen in such a way because thats what we do here in rome i have no clue what you do in Persia but thats why the odd names" said my mother she of corse chose our names even though my father denies it the way he does so tells me she did_

_"well i must be getting back to my chores good bye for now" she said and left_

_"Father...that was very unwise for you to do...i don't trust that women" i said when i knew that she was out of ear shot_

_"oh? and whys that?" he asked with less anger in his voice then i had expected_

_"because when she asked me to show her around she said that she wanted to know our names..." i said peaking around the corner to make sure she was gone before i continued_

_"so thats nothing serprising wouldn't you like to know the names of the people you were going to work for?" he asked now a little angry that i called him unwise for such a stupid reason_

_"i wasn't finnished...she wanted to know our names because she said that another women told her that if you don't address them correctly the punshiment would be severe" and he only raised an eye brow as if to say 'and your point is what exactly?' "did you not tell me that you got to her before the Slave drivers?" and at that his face dropped and he looked at my mother _

_"oh dear it seems that i have been a fool i may have just put you in danger" he said sadness taking over his face as he looked at me i knew this would end badly not only for me but for everyone and just as that thought i heard the voice of my beloved Pandora the kings daughter and my Fiance_

**(TIMESKIP! it is now night and they are all in bed)**

_i heard Lucius run into my room he did that sometimes when he had nightmares i was expecting him to just get into bed with me like always but he was frantic and started to shake me when i opened my eyes and grabbed his tiny hands he was shaking like a leaf in a storm_

_"Lucius what is it?" i asked alarmed by my brothers state at the moment he was always so cool in composer_

_"Lycaon you have to leave you have to go now before they come to your room before they come and take you away you have to run run to Pandora and tell her that the maid we were telling her about is a spy for the persian army and that she was only here because she was following orders were no thats not right your not just envied here brother your envied in Persia aswell g-" and just as he was about to continue my door was busted down and in came Persian solders i stood and pulled my brother behind me and sized up my enemy i could take them easly and i was about to but they brought in the trump card Aurora my eyes went wide and i stayed still and silent waiting for them to make their fist move then the new slave walked in looking smug_

_"i must thank you for falling right into my trap showing me around your house and then even telling me your beauty secret i must say i was quite shocked to hear that there was a beautiful family who were unrivaled by any other but what really shocked me was the fact that it wasn't the girl that was the most beautiful in the family it was the eldist son you are talked about all over the lands across seas for that matter any one person to have their hands on you was going to be the most talked about person for years to come i mean yes her long white hair and sky blue eyes are pretty but you red eyes hair as black as night and skin as pale as the moon and don't even get me started on your body" she said her eyes never once leaving mine i took a step forward and she tensed and as i reached out their swords raised to my throat but i never stopped i reached above her and grabbed a poor sobbing Aurora our of their hands then i backed up to the spot where Lucius was still standing_

_"ah the silent treatment well how about this you come with us quietly and we'll leave your Family alone" she said looking quite smug but i could tell it was a lie from the way she said it i looked at her and then i bent down and whipered into Lucius' ear a few things then turning to Aurora and praying on her behalf that maybe just maybe they were telling the truth i then set Aurora down and nodded my head in their direction silently telling them that i was ready to go i was then grabbed and pushed as they drew their swords and slit both of there little throats I screamed then when mother and father came in they were both stabbed in the heart then just as i was about to run one of them raised their swords and then Black_

**_(Another time skip they are now in persia)_**

_i awoke being carried though persia over someones sholder and they must be smart and did their homework because my hands were bound behind my back the next thing i noticed is that it was dark and we were nearing our destination because their talking started to cease i then felt myself being pulled off of the mans sholder and sat on the ground softly my fearfilled red eyes fell upon harsh uncaring brown ones i figured that if i got rid of the cockey Roman aura around me things might go alot easer for me and there was no reason for me to fight anyways my entire family was gone even if Pandora came to Persia it would be to late for if my Persian was correct and i hoped that it wasn't they were aranging to get into the palace because it was rumored that the Prince had a need for "pretty things" and if what they say is ture and I'm the most Beautiful thing in the world then it appears that I'll end up being nothing but the Prince's new "fuck toy" and just as they finnished talking i felt myself lifted back up but this time i was carried Bridle style and as we approched the Palace i swollowed past the lump in my throat as i was carried though the garden all the women that turned when they heard the metal of there armor clanking around gasped when they laid eyes on me but that was short lived as i was carried though long corrdoors and finaly i was set gently on my feet when we came to a very nice room abd my hands were freed_

_"Listen I'm sorry that we kidnapped you...but me and my brothers...we're just following Orders" she said looking at me sadly but i had nothing to say to her i had nothing to say to anyone i just stayed silent and walked over to the bed it was devine the way the fabric felt persian knew how to make things well...that was just a fact i then sat on the bed and just as the prince walked in i had not planned this but i started to sob uncontrollably and not just the ones that a child has after a horrorfying dream but the ones that rack your whole body and make you short of breath he walked over to me and took my face out of my hands and wiped away a tear with his own but the look in his eyes wes pure lust i heard him say onething but that onething was enough to frighten me to the point that i wished i was dead_

_"get out" two simple words that should have been just that words but i read the deeper meaning when the guards left he said what i feared_

_"you know what...sitting here looking at you Crying your eyes out should have been heart breaking for me but instead all i can think while looking at you a Beauty that doesn't just fall out of the sky into someones lap sobbing is how much i want you under me" he said as he pushed me down harshly on the bed and crawed ontop of me i managed to wiggle my way out from under him and i was standing on the other side of the bed _

_"come on if you make me fight to get what i want then i wont be nie when i finally get it" he said matter of factly i looked at the door_

_"locked" he said making himself comfterble on the bed i looked over to the window which was on his side of the bed_

_"sure go for it" he didn't realize that at that point that even though i was not Persian i still had skills with windows i ran over to it and looked down and then i realized that this room was in a tower that had nothing to hang onto so i could drop down onto something lower i was trapped but as i was thinking of new ways to get out i felt him grab me by my hair and throw my savagely onto the bed_

_"see i warned you now I'm mad and this will only be enjoyable for me" he said starting to undress himself_

_"no" i was the first word I'd spoken in days which from the look on his face i should have just kept my mouth shut for he was already halfway undressed he only smiled a bit and finnished then as he was getting on the bed i backed up and hit the head bored but he was not amused obvisly but he grabbed my ankel and pulled me under him and ripped open the night clothes that i was wearing when i left home i was fighting my hardist really i was this was something i didn't want but it didn't matter what i wanted that night and most of the morning i was taken by him when he finially left the only thing that was there to comfort me was a cat a silly little cat that seemed to pick up on the fact that i was feeling pain and nothing but it laid next to me and stayed there untill i fell asleep and when he came back to use me again like he did everyday i was used in two ways one: i was his way of releasing sexual frustrations two: when he got angry about something he came up and beat me untill he felt better one day...he beat me to the point where i stopped brething and the cat that stayed with me for so long jumped out of the window and died right along with me_

* * *

><p><strong>Ciels P.O.V<strong>

what i had just secne made me feel like my life was a walk in the park and as sebastian came to and sat up everybody stayed compleatly still we had no idea what to say or what to do finally Grell got up and went over to comfort him in any way he could

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" screamed out a womens voice just as Grell went to put his hand On his back this got a reaction out of Sebastian he looked up at where the voice came it was the cat from his past the one the jumped out of the window i staired at the cat untill i realized that it was a demon shocker there but when my gaze moved over to Sebastian his eyes were glitering with tears the cat jumped down from it's perch on the mantle and Transformed into a beautiful women with long black hair that was Kept in braids her eyes were a glittering blue that haunted you and her dress was that of the only way to explane it is she is dressed like a godesses from my time in greece i have seen her somewhere but her name does not come to me

"Lycaon oh what did they do to you? for you to be in this state my poor child" she said in a cooing soft voice as she took him into her arms and held him like a mother

"Misstress Persephone**[1]** please forgive us...we tried to stop him but the human child would not listen we do not know how to stop it without hurting him" said Willam seeming to plead

"you are fogiven Willam but the Child must be quite Sadistic and smart he unraveled hundreds of years of work and burying the past in a few hours time there was only one time i saw Lycaon like this and that was when i first brought him to the underworld and i will have to bring him back with me so...you Phantomhive boy you will come with me also" she said she was a mother a mother that i wanted for so long so i gladly went with them as she said a few words we were engaulfed in black and then we were in a new dimension this might turn out to be interesting after all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -sobs uncontrollibly- i can't beleive i just wrote such CRAP! i hate myself! flame if you must really i want to know what you have to say! make me feel like crud i need to i want to...**

**[1] yes her name is persephone because in all Myths and such theres many names for the god of the underworld but only one name for his wife! duh! and it is Pronouced per-seph-oh-ney got it ok!**


	3. Demons don't sleep

**A/N: ok so by request I am adding another Chapter to this story so I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's P.O.V<strong>

From the moment I came back to this era I was broken I saw grell move to comfort me and then I heard a women cry out

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I looked up and turned to the voice it was Persephone I could tell that even before the beautiful women shifted from her cat form she envloped me in her arms and started to coo to me I listened to her words of comfort I could tell I was going back to the underworld with her and I was glad to do so she was kind loving and caring unlike her husband who had Lilith to entertain him when Persephone would play her games or go missing to the Human Realm we were serounded by black for a moments time and then I saw the underworld the 'Home' I'd missed so very much without even realising it

"ah Persephone come back to sate your husbands needs have you? oh and Lycaon too but who is this?" he asked moving over to Ciel

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and who are you?" he asked rudely ah how he would make him pay for that tone

"I am Lucifer" He said Standing from his throne to his full hight glaring at Ciel His appearence was at first always misunderstood his Skin was still sunkissed and tanned his eyes the Oceanic blue and his hair the color of wheat "and you will not take that tone with me again or you may just find your self as the newist edtion to my Harem understood?" Ciel's eyes went wide realizing just who he was talking to

"Lucifer! that is enough" warned Persephone with a glare that froze even the king of hell himself

"Do forgive my love" He Replyed with a small smile batting his Sea blue eyes and mobing over to his with the Grace of thousands of years cupping her face lighty in his hand "I have missed you is all...yes Lillth has her Uses but nothing compares to you" She simply moved her head and walked over to his throne

"yes that I am sure of for she complains far to much for my liking but I am deeply wounded by your saying that you would take a young boy to your bed instead of your wife who has been dutifully watching over our young one" at that she motioned to me she was in a playful mood he looked over to me Blood red meeting Blue

"Lycaon can take care of himself dear also on that note I feel that I don't have to do anything to the Human boy he is in his own personal hell Reever Refusing him what he desires most and such don't you think?" he asked looking back to his Wife

"Indeed But on the other hand He undid Years of work Melinas of Blocking out the past I feel just a little Extra punishment is need as it will take us that long again to get Lycaon back to atleast somewhat alright" She commented idly looking at her nails that were always Groomed to perfection

"hmm...you are right...I think I might just Tempt A weary soul with...Lust" just the name of the Sin sent shivers up ciels spin where the Beautiful woman came from she was always laced in red From the brightness of her hair and dress to the sultry color of her eyes and lips our eyes the same color met for a long moment she was also a 'little one' and we had more in commen then most would think

"yes Father?" she asked moving her gaze to him her voice Like Silk

"Father? what in the Bloody Hell is that about?" asked Ciel Suddenly I only looked over without even the Strength to Glare "shh" was the only thing I could Muster at the time

"I need you to do something for me dear...there is a boy Alois Trancy is what he goes by I need you to...Persuade a man to want him but before you do Spend some time with your Brother" Lucifer stated Ignoring Ciel and waving his hand to me as she walked over

"My dear Brother what has Happened to you?" she asked with concern sitting on the Floor next to me

"Much has dear Arwen...But I will be alright..." I smiled sincearly at her As I lost the Strength to keep up this damned human appearence I could feel it as my Wings broke free of the bindings I had them under and my Eyes flashed Red

"what...what's happening to him?" Ciel asked as all he saw was a black whrilpool around me and all he heard was the breaking and mending of bones

"why he's showing his ture form Phantomhive" Persephone answered Amused she wouldn't call him Little one nor would Lucifer

"Arwen dearist it's time for you to handle the task I gave you now go my Little one and do not dare come back until it is finnished or you know the punishment" The beautiful man that many called father spoke coldly but with some compassion but it was something you had to look for by then I had already finnished my transformation and now Ciel was looking at me strangely but I wouldn't blame him before when i was in my Human form I looked to be a young twenty-eight year old man but now I look like the frail young sixteen yearold boy I was when I had died. that was the curse you stayed the same age you were when you breathed your very last damned breath I looked human except for the Outfit I was wearing which was all leather ad the Black wings that sprouted from my back

"dear god your bea-" Ciel had started before he was struck across the face by Father

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN MY KINGDOM EVER AGAIN!" he screamed accendently putting more force behind that then intended as Ciel's light frame went flying into the back wall I sighed tiredly and I was forced to stand and walk over to him I kneeled next to him on the floor

"are you alright little one?" I asked him before I could stop myself he was after all the one I had started a contract with when he was Human therefore now that he was a demon he was my little one end of discussion

"I'm fine.." He answered giving a glare to my father that I wouldn't stand for as I quickly slapped him across the face

"you will show him respect" I stated in a voice that said this wasn't debateble he only nodded as I stood up and walked over to my mother who I favored more then my father

"I'm tired" I stated matter of factly she was about to get up and take me to my room when lillth the little bitch showed up

"Oh! Lycaon my dear you look horrible I must say have you let yourself go oooooh and who is this Cutie?" she was a bitch a whore nothing more I hated her with every fiber of my being and I let it show no one cared it was simply my mothers Flaw that was passed to me and I felt incresingly angry that she was so close to Ciel and so I strutted over and pulled him away from her

"Dear Lillth do stay away from my little one and go die somewhere please?" I asked my voice dripping with suger she only made a face but in my current state with being so emotionaly drained and pertective of Ciel it made a bad combination and so with that I said my good byes to my mother and father as I walked to my sleeping quaters (even though I don't sleep often) with Ciel behind me

"what the hell do you think your doing? and why the fuck did you keep calling me your 'little one'?" he asked none to kindly when I closed the door so I quickly explaind it all to him and then got into my overly lavsh bed next to Ciel and went to sleep I would feel much better after I wasn;t so drained but then again there was a reason why demons didn't sleep

we always saw our past when we did

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's all for this chapter folks! well I hoped you liked it! even though I really don't :/ but then again this story is the reason I got writers block in the first place so *shrug***


End file.
